Beauty and the beach
by doc boy
Summary: They say Misty is the one who has the crush on Ash. What if it was the other way around?...


Beauty and the beach

I do not own Pok'emon

Note: in this story Ash is twelve years old, Misty is fourteen and Brock is eighteen

He knew he liked her. Even though she didn't always treat him nicely he still liked her. A lot. It wasn't until today that he finally had the guts to tell her…

"Hey Misty, you ready?" Ash asked as he knocked on her door in the Pok'emon center.

"Just about!" was her reply. Shortly afterwards the door clicked and swung open, reveling Misty in her swimsuit ready to hit the beach with her friends.

Ash just stood there staring at her with his face slightly red

"Ash?" Misty asked nervously

"Hey Ash… you okay?" she asked as she waved in front of his face. This was enough to get him back to reality

"Oh sorry Misty. I guess I must have zoned out" he said

"Yeah and you were staring at me too" she added which made Ash blush with embarssment

"Sorry…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head

"It's okay. Now come on. Let's get going…" said Misty as the two walked towards the lobby where Brock was waiting for them

"There you are! What took you guys so long?" asked Brock

"We um... had a little delay…" said Ash nervously as Misty glared at him

"Well okay. Come on guys let's go. The beach is right outside?" said the boy as the trio exited the center and took a deep breath of aea air and sighed with pleasure

"Race you to the beach!" said Misty playfully as she darted across the sand only to be followed by her two friends

"I win!" said Misty as she reached the water line first as Ash and brock followed

"No fair! I wasn't ready" complained Ash

"Chill Ash it was just a game" said Brock

"Right, sorry"

"Hey look Pikachu is surfing!" said Ash as he pointed at the water

"Pikachu!" cried the little yellow mouse with a smile as he climbed up a big wave

"How does he know how to do that?" asked Misty

"I have no idea…" said Ash he sweatdropped awkwardly

"He's good" commented Brock

"Yeah…" said Misty as Ash looked at her again. Hearing her voice caught his attention and before long, he was staring at her again

"Ash!"

He didn't respond

"Hey Ash!"

He still didn't respond

"Come on Ash snap out of it" said Brock as he shook his friend

"Uh?" he asked absentmindedly

"You were staring at me Ash. Again… what is wronjg with you today?"

"Maybe he has a fever" said Brock as he tried to place his hand on Ash's forehead only to be brushed off

"I'm fine. I'm just a little preocoupied

"With what?" asked Misty who's expression moved from anooyed and embarssed to slightly concerned

This made Ash think for a moment. Would this be a good time to reveal his feelings towards her?

No. he thought. Not in front of Brock. Besides he doubts she feels the same way. But he's gonna have tell her eventually because he feels that he won't tell her soon he's gonna pop… after a few more moments of thought he got his answer

"I'll tell you some other time…" he told her.

This made Brock and Misty exchange worried looks. It's not like Ash to be so mysterious

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked the red head

"I'm fine Misty. Thank you" said Assh slightly annoyed

"Well okay. But if you want to talk I'll be happy to listen"  
>"I know Misty. Thank you" said the boy as an awkward silence fell upon them. Eventually Misty spoke up<p>

"Hey there's a little island there. I'm go check it out. Does anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go" said Ash automatically hoping for some time alone with her

"Great. How about you Brock?"

"Naw. I'm not in thhe mood. You guys go. I'll stay here"

"Well okay." Said Misty

"Come Ash let's go" she said as she dived into the water only to be followed by the dark haired boy who likes her so much. Within a few minutes they reached the island and walked along side it, checking it out. When they reached the cave they found it be very small and very empty

"So much for inspecting the cave" said Ash

"Yeah"

"What do you say we sit down?" asked the red head as her friend complied

The two youngsters sat alone together on the sand onlooking the beach not too far away

"The beach is pretty today…" noted Msty

After a second or two of thought, Ash thought this was his time to act

"I think you're pretty too…" he said shyly.

This time it was Misty's turn to blush. She looked nervously at him

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I do"

After a short awkward silence Misty spoke up

"You're pretty handsome yourself…" she said as she blushed

"Misty… there's something I've wanted to tell you for a quite a while now…"

_"Could this be? Is he going to say what I think he is?"_ Misty thought hopefully

"Ever since we've met, we spent a lot of time together and we've grown quite close. After a while a feelings started to grow at the bottom of my stomach; a feeling which grew every time I saw you. It kept growing until I realized the truth…"

Ash paused for a few seconds and placed his hand on hers as it rested on the hot sand before contniueing

"The truth is, I love you Misty… I really do…"

Misty smiled happily at him and said

"I love you too Ash…" she leant closer towards him

"I love you too…" she said as she closed the gap between them as she placed her lips on his. Ash wrapped his arms around her neck as she wrapped her own around his waist as they deepened into the kiss which sent their senses into oblivion and their hearts racing… before long they ran out of air and their lips parted but remained mere centemeteres away from each other… they gazed into each other's eyes as they wrapped their arms each other and lay down on the sand in each other's arms only to be taken away by a peacefull sleep. Without them noticing Pikachu passed by them on his surfboard and saw them cuddled up together and figured out what happened and smiled with jjoy

"Pikachu!" he cried

The end

Well that's it. I hope you like it. The reason I wrote this is because I read somewhere there are signs that Miisty has a crush on Ash but Ash doesn't show any signs of having a cursh on Misty. So after writing a few stories where she has a crush on him I decided to flip it and make it the other way around…

Anyway I hope you enoyed this story. Don't forget to review =)


End file.
